Among the conventionally-known engine-driven power generators are ones which have a drive shaft of a power generation section connected concentrically to a crankshaft of an engine, in which a cooling fan of the power generation section is provided between the engine and the power generation section, and in which an external air intake port is provided in a portion of the power generation section opposite from the cooling fan. One example of such engine-driven power generators is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-7-312846.
With the prior art engine-driven power generator disclosed in the HEI-7-312846 publication, external air can be introduced, by rotation of the cooling fan via the drive shaft, into the power generation section, through the air intake port provided in the power generation section opposite from the cooling fan, to thereby cool the power generation section. More specifically, the air intake port is located on an outer side portion of the engine-driven power generator. Thus, if the engine-driven power generator is used in an environment where it tends to easily get wet with moisture or small drops of water (hereinafter referred to as “moisture”), moisture-containing air may be undesirably taken in through the air intake port and introduced to the interior of the power generation section. Consequently, in such an environment, there would be imposed a great limitation on the use of the engine-driven power generator.